


Обратная сторона Дара

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [93]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Обратная сторона Дара

Порой, наблюдая за тем, как рыжий филигранно манипулирует людьми, их желаниями, страхами и потребностями, Кроуфорд особенно отчетливо понимает, что для достижения своих целей, Шульдиху не нужна телепатия. В девяноста девяти случаях из ста он не пользуется своим Даром. Ему достаточно природного очарования и лисьей хитрости.

— Шульдих, скажи, а почему ты выбрал это направление для развития? — Кроуфорд разминает рыжему плечи.

Телепат блаженно стонет под его руками.

— Мне показалось, будет забавным знать, о чем думают окружающие люди, — выдыхает через паузу Шульдих.

Почти физически чувствуется, как он раскачивается на ответ.

— И о чём же? — Брэду действительно интересно.

— Ха! О скучном. Вот о чём ты думаешь? Об усталости, о неприятных тебе личностях, о том, что хочется в сортир или жрать. В общем, все эти мысли — полное дерьмо.

— Хм. А ты думаешь о чём-то другом? — насмешливо бросает Кроуфорд, нажимая на основании шеи.

— В том-то и дело... Подобные мысли неминуемы. Стоило ради этого становиться телепатом, — фыркнул рыжий. — А ты почему стал оракулом?

— Хотел решать свою судьбу сам, — признание дается легко. С рыжим вообще легко говорить о сокровенном. Быть может, специфика дара? Быть может, его манера говорить обо всём спокойно, доверительно. Или и то, и то — сказывается, так сказать.

Шульдих прогибается в пояснице, и Кроуфорд старается особо не наседать на напарника, чтобы тот не заметил его возбуждения.

— И как? Получилось?

— Не особо. Я могу предсказать, что сегодня с двух до четырех будет дождь, а после завтрака в той забегаловке будет изжога, но никак не могу сказать, где перейду дорогу тому, кто спустит курок пистолета, направленного мне в спину.

— Ммм... — стонет рыжий. — Как ты загнул.

— Небанально, верно? — усмехается Кроуфорд.

Он и без обращения к Дару мог сказать с первого взгляда, кто безошибочно выбил его сердце навылет.


End file.
